


The Preferred Direction

by AbandonedPorg



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canon Compliant, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedPorg/pseuds/AbandonedPorg
Summary: After the Senate pushes Yuki to make a certain choice, she decides to go a different route - the preferred direction. For Zeki Week 2016.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero
Kudos: 17





	The Preferred Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from FF to here :) Enjoy!

Yuki stared at the file in her hand. She was furious. Ruka and Aidou knew it. Her thin, delicate fingers rapidly tapped against the leather of the car seat as she stared at the passing objects from the window. From the opposite seat, the two vampire nobles glanced warily at each other, knowing this would be the reaction she would have.

'How dare they,' the vampire princess thought. With a small pout, she traced the cover of the file folder, not even wanting to open it. The blond-haired man raised an eyebrow as Yuki lifted the cover lightly, revealing a picture of a man. She shook her head quickly and closed the file, tossing it to the other side of her seat.

"There's nothing wrong with looking, you know," Ruka pointed out. The princess returned a steely gaze towards her friend as if she would suggest such a thing. "There's no reason to," she said. Ruka rolled her eyes in return.

"Well, can you at least look a little more approachable before we arrive at the Hunters Association? I understand why you're upset, but you look like you're about to kill someone," Aidou said.

With a huff, Yuki responded with, "Well I am, Aidou. If the Senate gave you a folder with a bunch of marital candidates, you would be too." It was true. A few hours ago, members of the Senate had approached the pureblood to suggest that it was time she starts looking for a partner, much to Yuki's disbelief. After decades of hard work attempting to establish peace between humans and vampires, the Senate had the nerve to say that things would run more smoothly with a husband by her side. Apparently it made her seem more 'grounded,' whatever that meant. She knew it was a political move, but she wondered if her family history had anything to do with it. Specifically when her uncle, Rido, went into madness due to unrequited love. And to place a cherry on top, they handed her a file with a list of men they believed would be excellent mates. That just boiled her up inside.

She wasn't her uncle and she didn't want anyone picking who she wanted to spend her life with. That wasn't any of their business. Besides, she didn't have to search for anyone… Yuki's cheeks blushed as the thought of a certain vampire hunter immediately entered her mind, whom she was about to see very shortly. A tingling sensation welled up in her chest. It had been a few weeks since she had seen him last, but now she was going to be in a meeting with him and a few other hunters and vampires. She could hardly wait.

The car jolted to a stop. They were here. Yuki swiped the inch-thick file and stepped out, glancing at the tall gothic-style building that was the Hunters Association. Her heartbeat increased at the thought of being in the same room as him again. Ruka and Aidou walked beside her as they entered. Soon enough, they were escorted into the proper meeting place. As the three took their seat at the long table, she noticed that everyone had arrived, except for one. The chair at the head of the table was empty. Her hands began to sweat in anticipation, Ruka giving her a silent look, wondering if she was alright. After a few minutes, the people in the room visibly stiffened. He was finally here. With a powerful, commanding presence that she believed he wasn't even aware of, Zero Kiryuu, President of the Hunters Association, made his entrance. His bright, lavender eyes scanned the room slowly, seeking only one face. She almost lost her breath when her eyes met his. A small smirk adorned his face before taking a seat. Yuki had to take a moment to regain her focus for the meeting.

After a half-hour into the discussion, her mind began to wander as the topic was now unrelated to her business. She then found herself observing her longtime friend, seated much too far for her liking. He was leaning on his closed hand as he listened intently to the current speaker. His striking features were still as handsome as ever, possibly even more so now with maturity. His choice of clothing seemed to be improving as time went on as well. With a grey vest, tie, and a dark greenish-blue dress shirt underneath, she commended his style. His presidential position demanded to look the part and she was glad he was embracing it. Her eyes continued their study. She blushed as she thought of how she loved the way his body was proportioned. Under those clothes, she knew he had the strength of a hunter and the beauty of a vampire. Lastly, her gaze settled on his soft, silver hair and how it cascaded over amethyst eyes that shined from the light of the fireplace at the corner of the room. He was perfect.

Yuki's ogling abruptly stopped as a sense of guilt began to wash over her. The file she was given this morning was sitting on the table. She knew she would never pick any of the men in that folder. How could she when she had eyes on someone else? But… she's made him wait so long. For a human, it was too long. He knew she needed time, but she wondered if he was soon reaching his limit with her. Was she just holding him back? Many friends had asked why she was even waiting, and the only answer she had was that she wanted to do things right. Her past relationship ended in such chaos and she had been feeling its effects for a long time. But what about now? Was she ready? This man sitting so formidable across the wooden table had loved her for longer than she could remember… and she's made him wait, and he's been so patient. How long will that continue? She wasn't sure. However, she did know one thing, she wanted to spend her life with Zero. Maybe now was the time to start.

The meeting soon concluded without issue and people were dispersing. Aidou and Ruka gave Yuki the signal that they would be waiting outside as it was routine that Yuki would spend some alone time with the President afterward. She waved them goodbye as the last occupants left the room. On the other side, Zero had his back to her as he gathered his meeting notes. Grabbing her things, Yuki slowly closed the distance. As she got to about a few feet from him, she nervously reached out her hand and gently touched his back, feeling the softness of the fabric. Stopping from what he was doing, Zero turned around to the touch and smiled. Yuki's breath hitched as he touched her shoulders and moved down to her hands, forcing her to put her things on the table beside them. She couldn't wait anymore. Removing her hands from his grip, she instead placed them around his waist and brought him close. Yes, this is what she had been waiting for all day. His smell was intoxicating. Zero's arms protectively wrapped around her frame and squeezed her tight.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you too."

She almost laughed at her own understatement. Yuki didn't just miss him, she craved him at almost every minute of every day. After embracing for a few more moments, they reluctantly parted, but still hold each other close. Zero rubbed her arms absentmindedly and looked over her as if he was seeing her for the first time. Yuki could only melt from the touch. Although, before she could do something similar, she accidentally knocked over her things off the table. Along with the contents in her bag, the paper folder had also come undone, leaving a pile of paper with multiple images of men scattered all over the floor. Yuki groaned loudly and tried to compile them quickly. Before she could finish, a hand reached out and picked up one of the papers.

"Oh, um…," Yuki could only say as Zero scanned the contents.

"Brown hair, green eyes, athletic build, son of wealthy noble vampire, the chance of male child production, sixty-percent, female child, forty-percent…" Yuki buried her face in her hands as deep as she could. A hole would be welcomed at swallowing her up that very moment. She couldn't believe they added such an embarrassing statistic and wished she had read the file earlier to ensure its destruction.

"What is this?" He questioned. Getting up from her knees, Yuki sighed. She would have to tell him the truth.

"The Senate gave me a list of men who they want me to marry." Zero`s face fell and she wanted nothing more than to bring back that smile she loved so much.

"Oh…"

Zero's forlorn gaze stayed on the face of the man on the paper and Yuki wouldn't stand for it much longer. Snatching the paper from his hand and roughly scooping up the rest of the file's contents from the floor, she walked over to the fireplace and dumped it all into the flames without a second thought. Zero stood behind her still, mouth agape at what she had just done.

Turning back to him, she placed both hands on his face and backed him up slowly to where he was leaning against the table. Staring intently into his eyes, she told him of her new revelation.

"I'm ready."

Still confused at what was happening, Zero tilted his head and furrowed his brows. Yuki giggled sweetly.

"I'm ready to be with you. I've waited long enough, and I've made you wait long enough too."

For a few moments, Zero stayed very silent. Yuki was beginning to worry… until a large smile spread across her beloved's face. She was then pressed firmly against him, buried under his chin.

"Thank you," he said softly into her hair.

With her heart full, Yuki fully embraced him back, relishing in the moment. What was to come next, she did not know. The Senate and the Association may not like their newly established relationship, but she didn't care. She was in the arms of the man she wanted to spend her life with, even if his did not last an eternity.

Yes, this was finally reaching the preferred direction.


End file.
